lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Aglae
Aglae is a third Generation Titan created by the union of the Titans Slanaash, and Aphrodite in order to become a Minor God of Love under her mother Aphrodite of which she has remained as since her creation. Imprisoned following the Asurian Civil War Kyriss would be taken in by Aphrodite, and Aglae of whom were silently desperate for a means of curing the corruption that now affected so many Titans as Aphrodite wanted her lover Slanaash back, and holding Kyriss they spent centuries attempting to eliminate the corruption from her. Aglae would in her devotion to her mother Aphrodite seduce Hephrodite on her wishes and this led to Hephestius divorcing Aphrodite and then coming to marry Aglae of whom continued the plot of her mother to continue tricking Hephestius into believing the lies that Aglae loved him. After nearly two centuries of attempts Aphrodite would finally succeed in giving back Kyriss some of her previous morality when she used her powers with love to make Kyriss fall in love with a human named Ostgar Atlisdottir and feeling a purpose she was released by Aphrodite and sent back to her father Slanaash. Now free Kyriss could only think about Ostgar but revealing these new emotions to Slanaash did not have the same affect on him, and he ignored her instead commanding her to rejoin the ranks of his lieutenants of which she did reluctantly as now she felt something more then just the evil of her corruption. Aglae would join with the rebel titans during the Second Titan Civil War but after her mother Aphrodite betrayed the rebel titans following feeling betrayed by Ares it would be Aglae that also joined with the loyalist titans. History A Cure Imprisoned following the Asurian Civil War Kyriss would be taken in by Aphrodite, and Aglae of whom were silently desperate for a means of curing the corruption that now affected so many Titans as Aphrodite wanted her lover Slanaash back, and holding Kyriss they spent centuries attempting to eliminate the corruption from her. Divorce Aglae would in her devotion to her mother Aphrodite seduce Hephrodite on her wishes and this led to Hephestius divorcing Aphrodite and then coming to marry Aglae of whom continued the plot of her mother to continue tricking Hephestius into believing the lies that Aglae loved him. A Discovery After nearly two centuries of attempts Aphrodite would finally succeed in giving back Kyriss some of her previous morality when she used her powers with love to make Kyriss fall in love with a human named Ostgar Atlisdottir and feeling a purpose she was released by Aphrodite and sent back to her father Slanaash. Returning Home Now free Kyriss could only think about Ostgar but revealing these new emotions to Slanaash did not have the same affect on him, and he ignored her instead commanding her to rejoin the ranks of his lieutenants of which she did reluctantly as now she felt something more then just the evil of her corruption. Family Members Zeus Cover.jpg|Zeus - Grandfather|link=Zeus Slanaash1.jpg|Slanaash - Father|link=Slanaash Aphrodite2.jpg|Aphrodite - Mother|link=Aphrodite Hephestius.jpg|Hephestius - Husband|link=Hephestius Phobus.jpg|Phobus - Half Brother|link=Phobus N'Kari.jpg|N'Kari - Half Sister|link=N'kari Ragoth - New.jpg|Ragoth - Brother|link=Ragoth Relationships Category:Titan Category:Noble Titan Category:God Category:Human